Camping Chaos
by Ultra Blader
Summary: Mitch just wanted to have a holiday in the woods. Now, he's affected by some curse, or so he thinks, anyway. But the more that happens, the more that the curse takes over Mitch's life. Based on the old story Pokemon Wereism.
1. How it all began

The Chaotic Camp

Chapter 1, How It All Began.

It all started with the Summer holidays. Everyone was energetic, fully charged, and ready to escape the most terrible thing to live on this world… SCHOOL!

There was only five minutes left till the bell went, and everyone, well nearly everyone, was just lying back after a boring day's work.

Heaps of pens were nearly catching fire. But the only one that was doing any real work was Hale's pen.

"Come on, Owen." I said. "Forget about work for a change. Just do something fun! Everyone else is!"

"They can't be, Mitch." Said my fourteen year old friend, brushing aside his light brown hair, his green eyes staring at me. He was, like everyone else, wearing the school's grey uniform. "Besides, I just finished. Anyway, if they aren't working on finishing the essay on the habits, kinds, diets and attacks of the Shellos, what are they doing?"

"Well, that guy over there is drawing a battle…"

"Sometimes pictures help give extra marks…"

"…Of the armed forces of Kanto against Sinnoh."

"Ah."

"Anyway, there's only, what? Two minutes left?"

"Half a minute," said Owen tactfully.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I can't wait to go camping! Are you sure you told everyone else when we leave?"

I nodded. "I made sure that Patrick and Luna spread the news to everyone else." 

"Good."

The bell rang. Our teacher, Mr Hoshi, requested our attention.

"You will now hand in your essays. Those of you who have not finished your work will do it during the holidays. Fail to do it again, and you shall receive detention. Good day to you, and I hope you enjoy your summer."

As we rushed out of the school, I whispered to Owen: "He's a good teacher, Mr Hoshi is. Despite the funny name, he's pretty nice."

"Yeah. Remember when he let us bring our Pokemon to School, and gave us each a TM of our choice?"

"Yep. And the time when we were studying Houndours, and Jake asked if he could bring his Houndour to school? Mr Hoshi says yes, and the next day, along comes Jake with a Houndour puppy. And Mr Hoshi lets us all look at it, and draw pictures of it? Next moment, out comes Hoshi with a bunch of TMs, and Jake comes home with a Houndour with Solar Beam, Sunny Day and Fire Blast. AND Mr Hoshi says to look out for when Houndour learns Crunch."

"Yeah. Well, I'll be off home." "See you tomorrow."

The next day, I looked at myself in the mirror. Young Mitch, with brown eyes, dark brown hair, and wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts.

I gripped Typhoon and Voltage's pokeballs. Typhoon was an Eastern Sinnoh Shellos, while Voltage was a run of the mill Electrike.

After sending both out, and explaining about the trip, and that they were not allowed to come out until I allowed them, I noticed that there was something rather big on my desk. I picked it up. It was a present.

It had a note attached to it, which said: "Something you might like. Wishing you the best."

It was then that I realised that since my birthday was during when we when camping, I was getting my presents now. I ripped the present open, to reveal several large boxes. The first one held the latest Pokedex. I handle it carefully, and scanned both Typhoon and Voltage. After getting a lot of information on both of them, I slipped the Pokedex into my pocket, and started working on the next box.

This one held several different kinds of Pokeballs. Some were specialized to be different colors, some were the latest upgrades, and others were just normal. I put them in my bag, and open the next box, to reveal a Luxury Ball. A note came with it. It said: This one isn't really a present, it's a prize for winning a draw.

However, the note continued, this Pokemon is rather rare as it is, so make sure you choose it's evolution wisely, finished the note.

Shaking for a moment, I picked up the Pokeball, and threw it. In a burst of light, out came an Eevee. It looked at me, interested.

It wasn't the fact it was an Eevee that shocked me. It wasn't the fact it came in a Luxury Ball either. It was that this little Eevee, was sliver.

It was eleven o' clock when we left on the bus. With Flash, my new Eevee, who sat there, shining for all his worth, it was easy to see that EVERYONE was jealous.

"Wow." Said Patrick in awe.

"Looks good!" Said Maria.

"Eevees are rare as it is!" Owen exclaimed. "To get a shiny one… Wow, Mitch, you lucky guy!"

"Better recall him now, Mitch," Luna warned. "The bus is just about to go around the corner."

I recalled Flash, and all of us, Owen, Patrick, Maria, Luna, Sky, Nate and Rod all left for the forest where we would go camping.

But all in all, it could be the most terrible thing for all of us. Most of all, for me!

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, what do you think? Should I continue? Whatever happens, please review!


	2. Arrival of the Curse

Chapter 2: Arrival of the Curse

It was about five o' clock when we arrived. The forest was deep, yet we were able to find out where a lake was.

The lake was huge. And quiet. Occasionally a Finneon or a Magikarp would swim on the surface.

A log cabin was near the lake. It could house up to ten people.

"My dad rented it for us for the summer." Nate explained. "This way, we don't have to sleep in tents if a storm picks up."

Everyone stretched their legs. It was a lazy day, and everyone decided to let loose their Pokemon.

Mitch let out Typhoon, Voltage and Flash.

Owen let out Metallic, a Metang.

Maria allowed Pollen, her female Jumpluff, Rose, her female Budew, and Grace, her female Leafeon out.

Nate let loose Pharoah, his Dusclops and Majesty, his Shelgon. Both of them were male.

Patrick sent out Fly, his female Butterfree, Venom, his male Venonat, and Moth, his, well, Mothim, who was, quite obliviously, male.

Luna sent out Crescent, her Lunatone, (How many people thought it was going to be Cressila? Hmm? Exactly. I would never stoop THAT low!) And Treble, her male Clefable.

And finally, Sky sent out Cloud, her male Swablu.

Everyone lay on the grass, just relaxing. Not EVERYONE could lie on the grass, as Crescent could only float, but still, they enjoyed the rest.

For about an hour, anyway. Because then, everyone had to do their share of chores.

"I don't believe it!" I said, kicking a stone. "Out of unpacking, cooking, and washing up, I get to collect wood! It's already getting dark. At least I can make a couple of catches while I'm at it…"

Then, amazingly and suddenly, a mighty Scyther completely failed to appear.

"Darn… So much for a quick catch."

And I went on to collect wood.

Back at the cabin, everyone was working well. Sky and Maria were doing a good job at cooking, Patrick and Luna were unpacking as much stuff as they could, and Nate and Owen were having a battle in which Pharoah was wiping the floor with Metallic.

It was a pity I was on wood collecting duty alone. I would have had some extra protection.

A rustle in the bushes. Two eyes looked, watched, and waited…

Everyone else was about to have dinner when it happened. It was dark out. Everyone else was inside. A full moon overlooked the scene.

I was about to put the wood down, when the thing jumped! It charged at me, and I threw the first Pokeball I could put my hands on.

Light burst, and Voltage stood before me. He snarled, and attacked the creature!

While Voltage and the… thing tumbled and fought, Mitch released Typhoon and Flash.

Typhoon fired Water Guns, aiding Voltage in whatever way he could.

Flash jumped into the fray, and bit at what appeared to be the enemies' tail.

The creature howled, shrugged off Voltage and Flash, and ignored Typhoon's long ranged attacks.

It jumped on me, and tried to bite me on the leg, but then, Flash found an extra bit on energy, and fired a Shadow Ball!

The creature groaned, and fell to the ground, its teeth sinking into my leg. I screamed, and the creature ran off, or it would have, if it didn't want to teach Flash a lesson.

Just before could strike, Flash glowed. When the glowing stopped, Flash had become an Umbreon!

The two dark creatures fought one another. Was the thing a Mightyena, or a smaller Umbreon, like Flash was now himself? The two of them fought to the end, but when both of them were getting tired, Voltage hit the thing with a Spark. It ran off in agony. In the last moment, I shifted my Pokedex to scan the mystery Pokemon. The entry read one word.

Umbreon

In the darkness, yellow rings glowed brightly. And I knew that something was wrong. Pokemon didn't normally attack humans. Something was up.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. The Curse Emerges

Chapter 3: The Curse Emerges

I woke up to the sound of whispering voices. I could hear them converse.

"I think it was just hungry. Pokemon normally only attack humans if they have a bad experience in the past with them, or if they get desperate."

"What should we do?"

I recognized the owner of that voice to be Rod. Rod always seemed to be a part of the scenery. While others took charge, Rod was like Owen, intelligent, yet quiet. Rod never took command of a group larger than three.

Now, it seemed that Rod was trying to ask the question anyone should: What to do next.

"Does anyone have anything that can seal the wound? It's only a small gap, but it's still a wound."

"Rose knows Grass Knot. She could bandage it up."

"That should do it. At least until we can find the First Aid Kit."

I was too sleepy to listen anymore. Feeling weak, I drifted off into unconsciousness…

A dream passed through my sight. An Umbreon reared for the attack… And hit nothing but water. It was aiming for its reflection.

The water was too deep, and cold. The Umbreon drowned trying to escape it's doom, but to no avail.

The very moment death struck, I awoke.

But in time, I would find out that that dream, and the attack, was only the start of my problems.

The next day, everyone decided to check up on my wound. But it was gone!

"Bet he faked it."

"It only just bit him. He's fine."

Everyone agreed that I was okay, and didn't need any medical attention.

A couple of days went by quickly. But I couldn't sleep, not at the slightest. Knowing that the Umbreon was out there, somewhere…

It was the middle of the night when the curse finally started to truly work it's magic. I rolled over, groggy and tired.

Out of nowhere, black fur started to sprout. I gasped, and rushed to the bathroom.

To my horror, I seemed to shrink. Then, the bone-cracking began.

At first, it was painful to an extreme extent. But, sooner or later, I got used to it, in one way or another.

Getting up, I walked out of the bathroom, and said something that freaked me out.

"Umbreon."

Yes, that's what I said. Umbreon. The moment I pronounced that word, I freaked out. What was going on? A bad dream or something? Maybe Owen might know something about this.

Of course, I couldn't ask Owen. If I tried to ask he at the moment, I would be attacked, and either captured or chased away. So, I did the next best thing. I went into his bag, and took out his Mythology Encyclopedia.

Pity I couldn't handle zips.

After about two minutes, I managed to zip open a hole large enough for me to sneak inside, and drag the book out. Ten minutes of searching it took, because I almost had to learn exactly what the book looked like before I could tell what it was.

I opened the book, but I was faced with another problem: I couldn't currently read.

I groaned as well as I currently could. That woke up Rod.

I winced. Rod was a light-sleeper. Most of us slept pretty heavily. Not surprising, when you have some creatures running about in your room.

I had to get behind something. A door, or a bag. So I slowly moved to the nearest bag, which was Owen's, and hid inside it.

However, that was one of the first places he looked.

He grabbed me, said "AH HA!" rather loudly, waking up everyone.

Not really, but something like that. This is what he REALLY said.

He looked about, said: "What was that?" and fell right on top of Owen's bag.

My yellow rings glowed in pain. Rod shrieked, waking everyone up, making all the Pokemon get released.

I ran for a moment, and hid behind the bathroom door. If it wasn't for all the flashes of light of the Pokeballs, I wouldn't have made it outside the bag.

Everyone looked around widely, saying things like:

"Where's Mitch?"

"Why's my bag open, and the Encyclopedia out?" Owen said THAT one. Trust Owen to think more about a book then something more important, like, say, ME!

"More to the point, there's an Umbreon in the cabin. This wood's not safe. I told you that we should have gone home after the attack!"

"Whoa there, Rod? There's an Umbreon in here?"

"Yes, Rose. And if we don't move fast, it'll take us by surprise!" 

"Did it touch anything?"

"Yes. It was looking at your Encyclopedia, so I think it touched that."

Nate picked up the book and gave Flash a sniff. "Seek, boy, seek!"

Flash sniffed. He barked: "This way!" and bounded towards the bathroom door.

I was sunk. I didn't know how to Faint Attack. I didn't know how to fight, especially against so many opponents. I didn't even know how to escape this cabin now I was so small.

I bowed my head down, and awaited what was going to happen.


	4. Uncovered and Discovered

Chapter 4: Uncovered and Discovered

"It's an Umbreon alright. Looks a bit shaken though."

Rod backed away slightly. "Okay, Flash, knock it out and we'll put it outside."

"Don't be so heartless, Rod," Said Nate. "This is not the same Umbreon. It's afraid. It wouldn't last five minutes outside in this state."

"Then catch it."

"Whoa, don't be so hasty! It's shivering all over. We just carefully place it outside."

While all this was going on, Flash had already figured it out.

"You're Mitch, aren't you?"

I nodded. There was no point in lying.

"So that means… Oh no…"

"What is it?"

"You've been cursed. You'll be in serious trouble unless we can somehow reverse it."

"And if we can't?"

"Err…"

"Flash?"

"You'll be stuck in this shape. Forever."

"Ah. I think I've put my finger on the problem here."

"Unfortunately, yes. That is a problem. Plus the fact that every time you turn back into a human…"

"What?! I can turn back into a human?"

"Yes, but there's more to it than that."

"Like what?"

"For starters, you can't turn back and forth at will. Well, you can, but it's slightly risky."

"Something tells me there's a hitch."

"There is. you can turn into an Umbreon at will, but not back into a human. Also, transforming at will effects the curse, so use it as little as possible."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I know of. This curse in particular hasn't been used by the best part of the world for hundreds of years, due to a treaty with the cursed humans saying that the curse should only be used in emergencies."

"Then why start again now?"

"There were some that didn't believe in the treaty. They, instead of greatly lowering the number of times they used the curse, used severely and dangerously. A large majority of the world's Eeveelution clans, which had become huge thanks to the curse, were the main users, and they never truly gave up their awesome power. The same went for the Mightyena, Arcanine, Ninetales, and Houndoom clans, although there were others."

"Any ideas? It's been nice talking and all that, but if I don't get out soon, I'm sunk."

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead." And with that, Flash grabbed my clothes, ran out an open window, and into the night, with me following suit, everyone else dumbstruck, as the two Umbreon disappeared into the shadows.

After about ten minutes running, the two of us stopped.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere safe. Believe me, it'll be ten times safer than back there."

"By safe, you mean…"

"A haven."

"How would you know about anywhere safe around here?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I grew up here!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Looks like I've got myself a cliffhanger! Maybe I might just leave the story at that… NOT! I would never neglect a story like this, it's already pouring in heaps of great reviews. What happened to the other stories were that they simply ran out of juice, or couldn't afford the time, or, most likely, couldn't be bothered to write more. At first, wereism stories seem easy to write, but it's the chapters that come later that are the real challenge, and set apart one of these stories from the rest. Besides, if you never complete a story, it's almost as bad, if not worse, than not doing it at all.

P.S.: If you have ideas for the plot, or extra characters, put them in a review. I'd be glad for the support, and I'll welcome it with open arms.

Ultra Blader.


	5. Info and Instructions

For now on, the story will be written as if there was no real point of view. I'm starting to get sick of writing from a main point of view, so I won't write it that way. Sorry if I annoyed anyone in any way.

Chapter 5: Info and Instructions

"Where to, Flash?"

"It's somewhere around here."

"But where? I need time to explain my situation to everyone."

"Who? The Pokemon or your friends?"

"Both."

Flash sighed. "I understand. But I have a vague idea of why you were attacked."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later. We're almost there. Once we are, everything will make sense."

They turned left, and went through a cave. The opening was small, and almost impossible for anyone larger than an Eeveelution to go through.

When they reached it, Mitch asked why this was the entrance. Flash simply said that it was to keep trainers out.

After going through the hole, which was really quite large compared to the two Umbreon, and they dragged through Mitch's clothing, they continued on for a short period.

But they didn't have to wait long to get to the other end of the tunnel.

"Wow!" Mitch exclaimed. He had never seen such a breathtaking sight in all his life. And for good reason, too.

A huge area was laid out in front of them. Several Eevees and Eons looked up, and started cheering.

"Er, Flash, why are they cheering?" 

Flash looked away. "Because I'm a Shiny Umbreon."

"So? What difference does that make?"

"It means that I'm supposed to be some sort of gift. If a Shiny Pokemon is born, then leadership, is their, and therefore my, destiny. Also, we are said to be bringers of luck. If a place is visited by a Shiny Pokemon, or even more so, a Shiny is born there, then that place is said to bring good luck. If the Shiny gets caught or dies, then the good luck either stops or turns into bad luck."

"But if they didn't want to lose any Shiny Pokemon, then why did you end up getting caught?"

Once again, Flash turned away from Mitch. "I ran away."

"What?!"

"I did. I was annoyed how everyone was treating me. Shining One this, Luck Bringer that. I wanted to see the world. I heard about other Pokemon, all around the forest. I wanted to see them."

"So, who caught you?"

Flash looked at Mitch seriously. "I was poached."

"WHAT!?" 

"I know. I was just walking along, when a cage trapped me. An Umbreon discovered me, and was about to rescue me when there was a bright light, and I disappeared. The poacher took me, and sold me on the market. I ended up being sold as the main prize for a contest."

"Which I won."

"Yes. I guess the Umbreon thought you were the poacher, and bit you. You know have to bear the burden of someone's mistakes."

"Story of my life. Shiny Pokemon meant to bring luck, and what happens to me? I turn out to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time, with the wrong company. Looks like we're both having difficult lives."

"Yes. Anyway, we should go down to meet them. There's no point in staying up here all day."

Walking down some rather large steps, and passing some cheering Pokemon, the two Umbreon got to a small village. All about, small cheers such as: "He's back! I knew he would! I knew our Luck Bringer would come back someday!" and "The Shining One has returned! Rejoice!"

Interested, Mitch turned to Flash. "Are they always like this?"

"Should I really have to answer that question?"

"Not really."

"There you are."

After a few minutes walk, the two Umbreon made it to a house that was built by Pokemon. "Put your clothes in here," Said Flash. "This is my father's house. He won't mind. And now, we have to go find some answers."

A few minutes later, they had managed to get an audience with some of the elder Pokemon, a handful of Flash's relations, and the town's leader, a Flareon.

"So," Said the Flareon, "What you are trying to say, is that you are the Shining One that was kidnapped? And that your companion here, was, and still is, your trainer?"

"Yes, sir. But Mitch was attacked by an Umbreon, who placed the curse on him, even though he wasn't the poacher."

"Yes. Anyway, can anyone please show me where this Umbreon is?"

A small Eevee said: "He's right over here!"

"Mila, hush. I lost your mother thanks to that poacher, and the clan lost the Shining One. I shall speak for myself." Said the Umbreon, who walked up to the speakers.

"I indeed lay the curse on Mitch. I thought he was the poacher, and that he had somehow wiped the Shining One's memory. I managed to bite the boy, and active the curse, but it seems it was all for nothing. My apologies, Mitch."

"I understand. You had nothing to go by except that the poacher might have a Shiny Eevee. As there are not many Shiny Eevees around, it wouldn't be hard to find one and mistake it for Flash."

The Umbreon nodded. "And I wanted him to pay the full price. It is understandable when trainers caught Pokemon. When they do it, they do it with honour. But the poacher would just keep coming back for more. I had to get revenge. And I failed. An innocent got hurt."

"I don't mind. Now, is there anyway to get rid of the curse?" Mitch asked everyone. The entire room went silent.

"Wait. There isn't anyway to stop it?" Mitch questioned the group.

"No." Said the Flareon. "No one has ever been cured of the curse."

"There must be some way!"

"There isn't. But please, take this advice. Keep your curse a secret for as long as you can. Only talk about it to those who you trust. And never transform by force unless you have to. If you do, use the time well, as you will not be able to determine when you turn back, and you will not be able to transform by will for a while."

"I understand."

"Now, you must go back. The entrance will close soon, and you be stuck here until tomorrow night."

"Okay. You coming, Flash?" 

"Hold on. Flash stays here with us."

"What?!" 

"He is a Shining One. His place is here."

"But, he's the one who can tell me if there's anything else about the curse I don't know about yet! How can I know what's coming if I don't know what's going on?"

"We all have to find our path alone, sooner or later. Flash stays here. I suggest you leave for your friends as soon as possible."

"That cannot happen!" Exclaimed a Jolteon, who had just ran in. "The cave has collapsed!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, now Mitch is stuck for the moment, as the cave has collapsed, and even if Mitch does get out, he and Flash could be parted forever. Once again, a rather nice cliffhanger.

Thanks to Foxyjosh, who is going to continue writing "Climbing the Corporate Ladder." That story is great, and it doesn't deserve to be unfinished like that, so thanks.

Keep reviewing! It's your reviews which compel me to write so much!

Also, during the week, I will not be able to write much of Camping Chaos, as I will be rather busy. But don't worry, as I will be writing again as soon as I can.

Ultra Blader


	6. Separated and Reunited

I'm back guys! I had a nice long rest, and I'll get back to work. But now, the 6th chapter of Camping Chaos!

Chapter 6: Separated and Reunited

Flareons lifted rocks with their raw strength. Vaporeons and Leafeons wore down the rocks with their elemental attacks. And the Espeons destroyed entire columns of stone with their psychic power. The Eevees, Jolteons, Umbreons and Glaceons, unsuited to this kind of work aided the others in any way they could.

Mitch watched in awe at the sight. But the main thing he couldn't believe was the fact that this village had Leafeons and Glaceons in the first place. He asked Flash.

"We have our own Moss and Ice Rocks." Flash answered. "That way, we have that little bit of extra power in our village. As this area covers a good amount of space, you could happily live here for quite a while and not have to have any reason to move out, at least, not in space terms.

The diggers were making progress. "What puzzles me," Said Mitch, "Is that that cave could have collapsed in the first place.

The Elder, who overheard, answered. "A shift in the balance."

"What? You mean a shift in the balance of nature?"

"No, you fool! A shift in the balance of the tunnel! Something must have focused the weight into one particular spot, and caused a cave in!"

"Oh."

"If we do not move fast, you may have some problems explaining your… situation to everyone else. I suggest that we get these rocks shifted, A.S.A.P."

"Okay. But can't we Faint Attack through the last few rocks?"

"You could, but Faint Attacks through solid objects can be risky. Some things, like wood and plastic, are easy to go through, but stone and metal can be fatal if a mistake is made.

"Fine."

"Anyway," Flash said, "I want to give you a real look over on the village. I'll show you were the Stone Mine is, the Moss and Ice Rocks are, all that stuff."

"Cool!"

"Now, this way. Next stop, the Stone Mine!"

Flash took Mitch to the 'Stone Mine', which was really a big hole in the ground. Until Flash showed him how the stones were modified to allow evolution, Mitch didn't really know just how the stones were made.

Next, were the Moss and Ice Rocks. These were about the size of a Eon Hut, and were exact, working replicas of the real stones in Sinnoh.

"Not bad. How do they work?"

"Simple. The Moss Rock is merely an altered Leaf Stone, while the Ice Rock is the same, but instead of a Leaf Stone, a Moon Stone was used."

"Wow. How did you alter the stones, though?"

Flash grinned. "It's amazing what a little amplified psychic energy can do."

"Great!" Mitch grinned. "Anyway, they should have dug the tunnel by now. Let's get back."

By the time the duo were back, the tunnel was almost complete. A lone Vaporeon was left, wearing down the rest of the tunnel with a Water Gun.

The crust of the rock broke, and the tunnel was complete. Picking up his clothes, Mitch said: "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah. Say goodbye to Typhoon and Voltage to me."

"I will."

And Mitch left the village.

Angry, Flash turned around to the Elder.

"I am sorry you had to see him go." The Elder said.

"Really? That was my one chance to see the world, to get to learn about stuff first-hand!"

"Yes."

"And if you knew the entire legend, you would know what happens when a shiny gets angry!"

The Elder gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I would! I'm sick and tired of being patronized! I prefer living with Mitch! At least he doesn't raise me above the rest of his Pokemon!"

And with that, Flash bounded after Mitch, determined to get away from this village, if it was the last thing he would do.

Meanwhile, just outside the village…

Mitch was wandering back.

Pity he didn't know the way.

"Let's see. I have about twenty minutes before the sun rises. If I come back early, I'll be in a spot of trouble. But if I come back after sunrise, I can say I went for a midnight stroll and lost my way. Simple. But I HAVE lost my way, so I'm kinda stuck…"

"Mitch!"

"Flash! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the village?"

"I decided I didn't want to be patronized any longer, so I'm staying with you."

"What about the village? Won't they prefer if you stay home?"

"I don't like it there. Come on, we'll wait till sunrise, and get back to the cabin before anyone else wakes up."

About twenty minutes later…

Mitch had transformed back into a human, and, with Flash helping him, was walking back to the cabin, wearing his pajamas. It was a strange sight, but luckily for both of them, no one was awake.

Mitch, rather tired, went through the door, fell on his bed, and drifted into a long, well deserved rest.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, the first transformation is finished! But this is the easy part of the story. The hard bit will happen when everyone gets home. Anyway, any reviews would be nice.

Ultra Blader


	7. Two Days Left

I'm back! I'm sorry I don't update enough, but here's the next chapter!

Chapter 7: Two Days Left

"Where were you?" "What happened?" "How come you didn't come back?"

These were just a few of the questions that Mitch's friends plagued him about. After making up some rather clever excuses, he was free to go. But there were still some problems.

The first one was that now all the Pokemon, and I mean ALL of them, were respecting Mitch. Even Crescent, who had thought of Mitch as nothing more than an animate object, now considered him to be an important mythological creature.

The entire forest was watching Mitch. Mitch didn't raise a hand to stop them, as they darted out of sight once someone else saw them. But it was unnerving, always being watched. At least there was only two days before they went home, he had to be careful until then, then it would be all downhill from there.

Or so he hoped.

The second last day passed with ease. Mostly they packed up, ate and tidied the place up.

The last day, or really, the last full day, caused all the forest, (or at least the canine members of it) to walk up to Mitch, to receive his blessing. What was he? The Pope or something?

The way they were all acting, it seemed to be somewhat true.

But Rod was about to place a bombshell that would effect Mitch's life greatly.

"Mitch? Can you come over here and help me pack?"

It seemed harmless enough at the time, but Rod was about let Mitch onto the biggest secret, other than his own, he would ever know.

Or so he thought.

As the two packed, Rod whispered in Mitch two fatal words: "I'm moving."

Mitch took these words quite well, although, being himself meant he had no idea of what was going on.

"Er, okay, fine. Though you don't need to tell me that."

"No! I don't mean as in moving around! I mean as in moving house! Moving home! Moving away!"

"Oh. You mean…"

"Yes. I haven't told anyone else yet."

"Where to?"

"I don't know. Maybe to the big city, maybe to a farm. I don't know. My parents think it would be best if that would keep it a surprise."

"Are you going to tell the others?"

"Not all of them. Just Owen and Nate. And maybe Patrick and Luna."

Before we go anymore into the story, we have to learn about some particular aspects of our characters. (Sorry I didn't mention this stuff earlier, but hey, nobody's perfect.) Maria is Luna's cousin. She came way over from Celadon to see Luna, and is due to come home in a few weeks time. Sky was an exchange student from Hoenn, who was staying at Luna's as well, who was due to come back home to Lilycove in a couple of days time. The three of them were so close that you could walk up to them for the first time and declare that they were either sisters or extremely close friends. Either way, they didn't care.)

Then came the secret.

"I know a place where you can hide."

That took Mitch completely by surprise.

"What?"

Rod seemed unfazed by Mitch's sudden shock.

"I said, I know a place where you can hide, Mitch."

"Why?"

"I know what you are."

Rod looked Mitch straight in the eye and said these fatal words:

"I know you are a Wereumbreon."

Yay! Cliff hanger! Sorry I haven't posted any stories in a while, but I'll at least finish this one, and possibly even make a sequel!


	8. Rod

Camping Chaos

Chapter 8: Rod

Mitch's POV

I stuttered, shocked that Rod discovered my secret.

"But… how?!"

"I'm smarter than I look. You know that for a fact, Mitch." He replied, calmly.

"Fine. But tell me, how can you tell?"

"Certain clues."

"Like what?"

"Few Pokemon know how to read, let alone open zips. The fact that there were two Umbreons running into the night, along with your clothes, was pretty easy to figure out, too. Not to mention the way all the canine Pokemon in the forest are following you around."

"Oh."

"Yes, it was quite easy to figure everything out."

"Who are you? Sherlock Holmes?"

"Pretty much."

"Anyway, how could you know that were-pokemon were real?"

Rod seem a bit unnerved by what I said.

"It's the reason why we're moving. You remember my brother Kenneth, and what happened just a few months before he disappeared?"

"Yeah. Didn't he get fatal injuries from a Mightyena?"

"Yes, and then he disappeared. Ring any bells?"

I recoiled in shock "You don't mean…"

"Yes." Said Rod, a tear in his eye. "My brother Kenneth, is, is, no more. The reason why we are moving, is to leave the past behind."

He walked away, leaving me shocked.

Rod's story took me by surprise. Kenneth was a good guy, rather likeable, despite being a bit cocky. Rod had already lost a brother to the curse, and now he would lose a friend. Me. It explained a lot of things, like why Rod's parents won't let him have his own Pokemon, and why he's usually a bit timid.

It must be terrible, being Rod.

Hours passed, the sun went down, and now the Pokemon were worshipping both me and Rod. I guess that they overhead us. Hopefully, this will teach them to think before applying the curse.

A single Growlithe puppy slowly walked up to Rod, as if to say sorry for all the things the curse had done. Rod himself slowly backed into the safety of the lodge. I guess it was the only way he was react.

"Don't worry," I said to the Growlithe when it turned to me, upset. "He has reason to fear."

Thanks for all the reviews in such a short time! I'm back, and I'll keep writing whenever I can! I'm currently working on the next chapter for Pokemon Battle Online, so just keep waiting, and you will be able to read a chapter with a rather strange quest.


	9. Home and a Second Transformation

Camping Chaos

Chapter 9: Home and a Second Transformation

After packing up, everyone caught the bus home. After sleeping for hours on end, or being bored, or even singing stupid songs hyperactively (I told Maria to go easy on the caffeine), we finally made it back.

I left the bus. My parents were having a holiday, and were out of town, and according to a note on the fridge, my brother was still at summer camp. Sucker.

Five minutes later, and I was right at home again. Playing video games, including a new one that my parents got for me while I was away, called Pokemon Garnet: The Legend of Gaowan.

I opened the fridge. Soda! Oh how I missed it! And ice-cream! Food galore!

Flash, Voltage and Typhoon looked on in interest. Guess they never saw someone eat so much before.

As I ate, so did Flash, Voltage and Typhoon. All four of us just ate, and ate and ate.

After that, it was back to gaming.

That night, I was planning on having a nice, quiet sleep.

But I was about to get a rude awakening.

Around midnight, which was about an hour after I went to bed, I woke up, a shot of pain wriggling inside my body.

"Ahh!" I yelled, as I began shrinking. Flash, who was sleeping on the bed, woke up.

I wriggled in agony, trying to withstand the massive amount of force that the curse took. But there was no use in fighting it, so I let it pass, and changed shape.

Wriggling out of my clothes, I jumped out of the bed, and walked about. This time, there was no-one else to bother me, and I walked about, relaxing myself at a leisurely pace.

This time, I was in control.

I wandered about. Then some more. Really, folks, after one time as an Umbreon, the fun, if there was any fun in the first place, goes out of it.

It's times like these when something interesting could happen.

Then suddenly, a giant Gengar completely failed to appear.

It was going to be a long, long night.

After a few more minutes wandering, I finally found something to do. After all, who says I can't play games in this shape?

Five minutes later…

The game was loaded, the fun would begin. There was one problem: I didn't know if I could read this time!

Answer: I could.

But the transformation proved yet another problem: the controls were NOT made for paws.

However, this problem was also solved with ease.

Strategy and RPGs were the only games I could play easily. At the moment, I stuck to Garnet, as a new game always brightens your day. Or night. Whatever.

Flash looked on, interested.

"You know, the curse can be used for your advantage." He said.

"Really? How?" I said, looking up.

"If you end up being chased, you can hide under a building, and change to escape."

"And what's the chances of me being chased?"

"Just making a point. Anyway, if you end up being attacked by a psychic-type, all you would have to do is transform to escape."

"Yes, yes. I know. Anyway, who long the curse go on for?"

"Depends."

"On what?" 

"Former and new body size and weight, species, type, all kinds of stuff."

"So, with that in mind, how long do you think I have?"

"About three, maybe four months."

And that was that. Three or four months, and even less without any serious disguise.

I had to get Rod to tell me about the place to hide, and fast.

The night passed rather quickly. I swear I wanted to howl at one point. I nearly did too.

But, apart from that, everything went rather smoothly. Until…

"Ah!" I jerked my head up, twitching.

"What is it?" Flash asked, concerned.

"I think I'm changing back. Mind if I go away for the moment?"

"Not at all."

I rushed out of the room, bring a pair of pajamas with me. But there was another problem about to begin.

"Ahh!"

Flash rushed in, finding me in a pair of boxers, with a large patch of fur on my leg.

"Oh, that's nothing. I'm surprised you didn't end up with anything last time."

"What?"

"As you transform more and more forcefully, you're two shapes will slowly merge, leaving you with abilities and, in your human form, more umbreon body parts."

"Not that! I can hear you!"

"Of course you can… Oh!" Flash said, realizing what I meant.

It was just the beginning, and the following few weeks were going to be a lot stranger than anyone expected.

TO BE CONTINUED…

What do you think? Three chapters in two days isn't bad, is it?

Anyway, I like storywriting. I hope you enjoy the following chapters.

Oh, and FoxyJosh? Can you start writing "Climbing the Corporate Ladder" again. It's a great story, and I'd hate for it to be discontinued, like many good stories have been.

Bye for now!


	10. A Place to Hide

Camping Chaos

Chapter 10: A Place to Hide

Today, Mitch relaxed, ate and drank. Until it was four o clock in the afternoon. After the night of wereism, he only had one thing on his mind.

The Place to Hide.

He set out to Rod's house, only to find the one thing that he feared would happen.

There was a moving van in front of Rod's house.

Mitch rushed to Rod, and caught him in the nick of time.

"Look in the woods. Find a stone that blocks a cave. There is a piece of white rock in the stone. Push the stone to the right, and the stone will roll away for a while. Then just walk through the passageway. There is your place to hide."

"Thanks. Are you moving now?"

"Not yet. But a lot of the stuff is gone. We move in a week's time."

"Okay."

"See you. They'll be looking for me in a minute."

"Bye. And thanks again!"

The two parted, and Mitch went back home.

"Come on, guys! Is no one going with me?"

"I won't," Said Typhoon.

"I have to stay here, to keep Typhoon out of trouble." Voltage said.

Flash stood up. "I'll go."

"Thanks, buddy."

And so we left for the woods.

"Where is it? Where is that cave?"

"Calm down, Mitch. We should find it in a minute." Answered Flash.

2 hours later…

"ARRG!! Where is it?!"

"Be quiet. I think I just found it."

"Really?" I said, as I rushed to Flash's side.

"Yes. Now, do as Rod told you to do."

I followed Rod's instructions, and, lo and behold, the stone rolled away.

The two of us walked through the corridor inside the cave, unsure of what we would see.

After two minutes of walking, we entered a room. It was dark. Extremely dark.

A shadowy figure questioned us: "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"I'm Mitch. I was told about this place by a friend, called Rod. I am a were Umbreon."

"Rod, eh? Been a while since I saw my dear brother." 

"What? But that means…"

"Yes." Said the shadowy figure revealing himself to be a humanoid Mightyena. "I am Kenneth. I am Rod's lost brother."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Dun dun dun! Another cliffhanger! I'm pretty good at these, aren't I?

If you are enjoying Camping Chaos, You might like to try my other stories. Pokemon: Battle Online is okay, and Legend of Gaowan could do with a few reviews.

Anyway, until then!

Ultra Blader


End file.
